<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interrupted by squishyhobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811780">Interrupted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyhobi/pseuds/squishyhobi'>squishyhobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BL OneShots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost smut, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyhobi/pseuds/squishyhobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King just wanted Ram's attention, and Ram was willing to give it. Though what is meant to be a new experience for them is brought to a stop with an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King/Ram (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BL OneShots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interrupted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I've been holding this one back for a few days as I wasn't too sure how to finish it but I got a heads up that it was good enough to be posted as it is. Sorry for the half-smut but I hope you enjoy!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Losing trust in his father and best friend had been the hardest thing Ram had dealt with, but now that he was staying with King he was feeling far better, forgetting his worries as soon as he looked into the eyes of the other. Though it had felt like a struggle again when King didn’t want to talk about their kiss in the tent. Finally, though, finally they were comfortable again. Through the tough communication, Ram had managed to speak to King about his feelings - giving a full speech on how the hot and cold responses of King was hurting him, and they both finally understood each other. </p><p>Now, comfort was all they felt… Other than when Ram’s dogs were in the living room, then King would sit on the back of the sofa, as far away from the dogs as he could. At this very moment, Ram’s dogs were out of the living room, shut away in the room King had let Ram convert into a ‘dog bedroom’. King was comfortable, especially as he cuddled up against Ram. He had one leg over the other’s thighs, Ram had a book laying over King’s knee, doing his best to study even whilst King played with his hair. </p><p>“Cool boy,” King sang the name, flicking his thumb against Ram’s ear, “cool boy,” Ram stayed focused on his reading, not letting King’s voice distract him, “cool boy! Look at me,” King tugged slightly at ram’s ear, the only reaction he got was Ram staring up at the wall across from them. After King allowed a moment of silence, Ram looked back down to his book, earning a groan from King, “cool boy, please! I want your attention!”</p><p>Ram closed his book and threw it to the side, turning to King with a look of exasperation, “you want my attention?”</p><p>“Mhm,” King gave a smile, “pretty please, cool boy.”</p><p>Ram let out a huff of a laugh before moving King’s leg from his lap, easily fitting between King’s legs and pushing the other down on the sofa, a playful smile growing on his face, “is this what you had in mind, P’King?”</p><p>“It wasn’t, but it’s on my mind now,” King replied, his knees bending and hands slipping behind Ram’s back. Ram leaned down, their lips brushing against each other before he pulled away again, “I need to study.”</p><p>“Study me,” King replied, his words coming without a second thought, they looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, a brief hit of silence before Ram began to laugh. </p><p>“Did you really say that?”</p><p>King let out a frustrated sigh, “I mean it, study me. Study every single part of my body, kiss me everywhere, leave marks.”</p><p>Ram leaned down, aiming for King’s neck, he lightly pressed a kiss on the skin, “what’s got you feeling like this, P’King?” He asked in a low voice, almost taunting King.</p><p>“Just watching you,” he replied, tilting his head to show more skin to Ram, “you make me feel this way.”</p><p>Ram enjoyed King’s words, his hand slipped down between them, tugging at King’s shirt to slowly reveal the older boy’s bare skin. His hand moved to King’s hip immediately, gripping onto him as he slowly trailed his kisses from King’s neck, to his jaw, his chin, and finally letting their lips meet. King melted into the kiss immediately, it was natural to kiss now, natural for their tongues to enter the other’s mouth as their hands explored their bodies. They hadn’t had sex yet, but it was an active thought in both their minds, they had discussed it before, several times. They had touched each other many times, getting off on hands alone whilst they shared heated kisses. </p><p>“P’King,” Ram whispered, pulling away much to King’s dismay.</p><p>“You said you want me to study every part of your body?”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>“Well,” Ram’s fingers traced across King’s exposed skin, stopping at the top of his jeans, “I think we should go a little bit further, I want to try… I want to try to give you oral.”</p><p>King’s breath hitched, “really?” </p><p>“Yes,” Ram held himself up, “if you’d like it…”</p><p>King pushed his hair back, he’d had thoughts of it before, if Ram’s lips felt that good against his lips, he was sure it would feel euphoric around his cock. He let out a groan as the image came into his head, “yes,” he replied, “yes, I want it.”</p><p>Ram grinned, he sat up, grabbing King’s arm to pull him up with him, “sit back,” he patted the back of the sofa and stood up, pulling his shirt off and throwing it into the middle of the room. King did as instructed, leaning back as he started to unbutton his jeans. The sight of Ram standing shirtless in front of him drove him wild already, then as the other got down on his knees, he reached forward to help King in unzipping his jeans. He gently tugged them down past King’s knees. His eyes went to King’s boxers where the bulge showcased King’s arousal clearly, he gave a small smile up to King. </p><p>“P’King,” the low whisper from Ram forced a smile onto King’s face, Ram hooked his hands around King’s legs and pulled him so King sunk down slightly, but so it was within Ram’s reach from where he was kneeling, “how long have you been waiting?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” King shrugged, he slipped a cushion behind him to give himself comfort and let his tongue flick out to wet his lips, “but I don’t think I can wait much longer.”</p><p>Ram ran his hands up King’s thighs, over the cotton, one hand continued up to the waistband, with the other hand, he lightly ran his fingers along the covered erection. Teasing King had always been one of Ram’s favourite things to do ever since their first heated evening together. He looked up at the older student, watching as King sunk back into the sofa, letting Ram take control. Ram leaned down, brushing his lips against King’s clothed erection. </p><p>King gasped as he felt his cock twitch at the contact, “Cool boy,” he hissed out, “hurry up.”</p><p>Ram pulled back, glaring at King for a moment, “don’t be impatient, P’King,” he let out a small chuckle before tugging at the waistband of King’s boxers, slowly pulling them down to free King’s erection. Though he had told King to be patient, as soon as he set eyes on the other’s cock, he leaned down to lick from base to tip - pleased to hear King’s moans as he did so.</p><p>“Ram,” King whispered the younger’s name, he reached his hand out, brushing it through Ram’s hair as he gave a smile. Ram’s hand settled at the base of King’s cock as he slowly took the tip into his mouth. He slowly pumped his hand, whilst taking more of King into his mouth. King was reveling in the sensation, relaxing back but his hand still settled in Ram’s hair. Ram closed his eyes as he did his best to treat King, after all his help he knew the older boy deserved this. </p><p>He deserved everything Ram had to offer.</p><p>What he didn’t deserve was a loud knock at the door that made them both jump, Ram pulled away quickly, and knowing that King’s sister had let herself in once before he rushed to help King pull his boxers and jeans. King was too panicked to whine about the pleasure they had to put on pause. He straightened his shirt up and stood up from the sofa, checking quickly to make sure it wasn’t too obvious what had just been happening - if it was Khamfa she would be searching for signs. It seemed Ram had a similar suspicion, running to pick up his shirt from the floor and signal to King that he’d be in the kitchen. King approached the door slowly, scared his sister would be on the other side, she was sure to figure it out within a second, she always acted as if she knew every detail of Ram and King’s life ever since King had told her they were living together. He placed his hand on the door handle, another knock coming as he made contact with it. </p><p>Whoever it was, they seemed impatient. King became suddenly frustrated with the visitor, he pulled the door open and glared out. It wasn’t Khamfa. </p><p>“Ruj?!” King called out the name loudly, he could hear a noise from the kitchen as though Ram had walked into the chairs.</p><p>“I came to see P’Ram.”</p><p>“He’s not here,” King quickly lied, leaning up against the door.</p><p>Ruj’s eyes went to the floor of King’s apartment, he pointed through the gap King had left, “those are his shoes.”</p><p>“What?” King released the door as he turned around to look, allowing it to swing open again, “oh those? We must have the same shoes.”</p><p>Ruj’s eyes explored the entranceway some more, “and that’s his jacket.”</p><p>“Same jacket too, we shop at the same places,” King waved a hand, letting out a chuckle.</p><p>“Right,” Ruj narrowed his eyes at King, and King only narrowed his back in challenge to the boy, not realising Ruj pulled his phone out. The boy quickly tapped the screen, making King jump as one of the loud songs Ram listened to sounded through the apartment, “that’s his phone.”</p><p>“Yes, I have his phone,” King was running out of lies, but he could try, “mine broke and he let me borrow it.”</p><p>As Ruj cancelled the call, the trio of dogs began to bark, quietened down by their distance. A grin of cockiness showed on Ruj’s face, “that’s his dogs.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m dog sitting!” King called as Ruj entered his apartment. He couldn’t stop the young boy, he had already slipped his shoes off, as he got to the corner he stopped. King closed the door and followed, seeing Ram stood in the middle of the room with a disappointed look at he faced Ruj, but Ruj only gave a similar look in return. </p><p>“What are you doing here Ruj?”</p><p> </p><p>“Looking for you!” Ruj replied quickly, “Mum wanted to check you’re okay.”</p><p>Ram went silent for a moment, glancing to King who decided to speak for him, “Ram’s been messaging your mother every day.”</p><p>Ruj gave a nod, “I know, but that’s why she worries. You only text her. She gets scared that someone else might have your phone sometimes…”</p><p>Ram looked to King again, causing the older student to let out a nervous laugh, “I forgot you don’t use emojis,” he admitted. Ruj raised an eyebrow as he turned to King, expecting more explanation, “it was only a couple of times when King had his hands full.”</p><p>“Hands full?” Ruj repeated before beginning to nod, “ah,” he gave a suggestive chuckle, “so you <i>are</i> boyfriends?”</p><p>Ram’s eyes stayed wide as he looked at his little brother, “I was feeding the dogs the few times he texted mum, you’re too young you be thinking like that,” he moved forward and lightly slapped the side of Ruj’s head.</p><p>“Right, but… Are you boyfriends?”</p><p>Ram turned to King, expecting the older boy to answer but King stayed silent, staring back at Ram, his mouth dropped open slightly. They lived together, they’d kissed, they’d touched each other but… They had never actually said anything about what they were, the next words to leave King’s mouth were simple, “are we?”</p><p>Though Ram wasn’t exactly smiling, his expression seemed to drop, he shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the ground. He didn’t speak but King could tell what he would have said by those actions alone. </p><p>He turned with a proud smile to Ruj, “yes, we are,” out of the corner of his eye, King could see Ram brighten up again, it always made him smile to see Ram happy.</p><p>“Ah, well, you should come visit us some time,” Ruj grinned, “mum and dad would love to meet P’King.”</p><p>Ram shook his head, “Ruj, I can’t tell you why, I don’t think I’m comfortable doing that.”</p><p>“It’s about dad, right?”</p><p>Ram froze, shaking slightly as he kept his eyes on his brother, “you…”</p><p>“I don’t know what he’s doing but… I know he’s doing something wrong. I’ve had to read you and your silence for years now P’Ram, you leave suddenly one night with your dogs and expect me to think that nothing is wrong? And the way dad’s been acting, he has something to do with it… Right?”</p><p>Ram hated how smart his brother was, how easy he could read him, but he gave a nod. He never lied to Ruj, he corrected him if his assumptions were wrong - towards the beginning of Ruj’s assumptions, he had made wrong guesses and Ram had simply responded ‘wrong’ each time before walking away from him. Perhaps being wrong had helped Ruj to get better at his assumptions. He gave a nod, giving into the younger boy’s knowledge.</p><p>“Well, whatever he did, if you’re upset by it, I should know too.”</p><p>“No,” Ram spoke, louder than he usually did, “just forget about it. How did you know I was here?”</p><p>“Snapchat, it shows your location.”</p><p>“Snapchat?” King turned to Ram, raising his eyebrows at the boy.</p><p>“Ruj pestered me to get it. I don’t use it.”</p><p>“But I do,” Ruj grinned, waving his hand, “and it led me straight to you.”</p><p>“How did you know my apartment number?”</p><p>“I asked the lady at the desk, I showed her your photo,” he said to King, “told her you were my brother’s boyfriend.”</p><p>A disappointed look came from Ram, almost scolding his brother with a simple glare.</p><p>“I wanted to calm mum down, give her some reassurance,” he shrugged, “can I see the dogs?”</p><p>Ram sighed and pointed Ruj through to the kitchen, which led to the room where the dogs were kept, “keep them in the room.”</p><p>“Why?” Ruj called back.</p><p>King let out a sigh before answering, “I have a fear of dogs.”</p><p>They could hear Ruj stop in his tracks, and his head soon peeked back around the doorway, “my brother’s dating someone who’s scared of dogs? How?”</p><p>King’s eyebrows knitted together, “it’s because I’m beautiful.”</p><p>Ruj let out a scoff, “beauty means nothing to Ram compared to his dogs.”</p><p>Ram reached over and slapped the back or Ruj’s head gently, “just go see the dogs.”</p><p>Ruj disappeared from sight, Ram had an exhausted expression as he turned back to King, “just to be clear,” he spoke in a low tone, quiet so Ruj wouldn’t listen in, “I’m dating you because I like you just as much as I like dogs.”</p><p>“Aw,” King started to coo but as Ram turned to head into the kitchen he was hit with a realisation, “wait, what do you mean as much as you like dogs?” He called out as he followed him, “surely you like me more!”</p><p>Ram turned around, a small smile on his face, “I like you equally, but in very different ways.”</p><p>“I should hope so,” King folded his arms, “well, one day you’ll love me more than them,” he pouted.</p><p>Ram raised an eyebrow, “only when you love me more than your plants.”</p><p>King was silenced, staring at Ram who was keeping an eye on the door to the dog’s room, he let out a huff and folded his arms, “alright fine.”</p><p>Ram gave a smile achievement and listened as his brother made a fuss of the dogs, he approached him slowly and wrapped his arms tight around King’s waist, settling his head on his shoulder and nuzzling into this neck slightly, King easily allowed himself to settle against Ram, “mm, we were having so much fun,” he whined, placing a quick kiss on Ram’s head.</p><p>Ruj came out of the room after a short while, whilst Ram and King were still in their embrace. Ram glanced back over his shoulder to see his brother, “are you done now? You can go home and tell mum that I’m alive and well.”</p><p>Ruj didn’t seem pleased by Ram’s words, he pulled out his phone and then clearly took a photo of the couple, after he had taken it, Ram let go of King and spun around to face his brother entirely, giving him a simple look that Ruj knew how to respond to.</p><p>“She wants to know you’re doing well.”</p><p>Another look, a raised eyebrow and folded arms. He nodded his head back towards King.</p><p>Ruj let out a nervous laugh, “okay, I’ll delete the photo… But take a video for her, please? Just let her know you’re okay?”</p><p>A loud sigh came from Ram, he grabbed Ruj’s phone from his hands and wandered into the living room. King and Ruj both made their way to the doorway to watch Ram record his message. King was pleased to hear Ram speak in English, somehow he sounded so different.</p><p><i>“Hello mum, I want you to know I’m doing well, I’m happy. I’m sorry for not staying in contact as much as I should… I’ve been distracted with school work and my friends,”</i> he glanced away from the camera to look to King, his senior was looking at him with admiring eyes, it made a smile show on his face, <i>“Ruj knows where I am now, but don’t let him visit too often… My roommate might get annoyed with him,”</i> he paused again as both King and Ruj chuckled in response to his words, he pressed his lips together and looked back at the camera, <i>“I’ll visit soon, but I just need time. I love you mum, bye.”</i></p><p>He passed the phone back to Ruj once he finished his video, “there, you can go now… But don’t tell her about me and P’King,” he glanced to his boyfriend who seemed to have a moment of confusion and disappointment, “when I visit home, I’ll bring P’King, and I’ll introduce him then, okay?”</p><p>King relaxed, and Ruj had a bright smile on his face, “okay! Don’t take too long before you visit!”</p><p>“Just let me know when dad isn’t there,” he almost murmured as he stopped by King’s side, he looked to Ruj waiting for a response. </p><p>His younger brother seemed to be still for a moment before giving a nod, “I’ll let you know, but stop holding so many secrets Ram, it’ll get too much for you eventually.”</p><p>Ram gave a nod, “I know.”</p><p>Ruj finally left after a quick goodbye to Ram, relief washed over the couple as the door closed. Without a moment to spare King grabbed Ram’s wrist, a twist for the pair since it was usually Ram grabbing King. Ram was pulled close, his arms immediately slipping around King’s waist once they were close enough. They assumed this position with such ease, everytime they were close, Ram’s arms just belonged around King’s waist. King draped his arms over Ram’s shoulders and looked at him, examining his face as they stayed in silence. Ram’s face was straight, no expression. </p><p>“I can’t read you,” King whispered, “what’s bothering you, Cool Boy?”</p><p>“We should visit my mum soon, she’d love to meet you,” Ram quickly placed a kiss on King’s cheek, “next time my dad’s not home.”</p><p>“As long as we’re not busy doing something else,” King added quickly, letting out a small laugh.</p><p>Ram pressed his lips together, looking King up and down, and as his eyes met King’s again, he raised his eyebrows suggestively. King understood, he shifted closer to Ram, pressing their chests together and giving a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Let’s get back to where we were, huh?”</p><p>Ram nodded and spun around, walking King towards the sofa and pushing him down and reclaiming the position they had been in before. Ram nudged King’s legs open, King watched him with a look of eagerness. Though this time, Ram didn’t look back up at him, he stayed focused on undressing the boy of his pants. He quickly tugged the jeans down along with King’s boxers, of course by now King’s arousal had died down since the interruption. Though Ram knew exactly how to get his senior’s excitement back. He tugged the jeans and boxers so the waistbands settled at King’s knees. He still hadn’t looked up at King, but the older boy continued to watch him with an expression of adoration. Ram peppered kisses along King’s thighs, the sensation of Ram's lips against his skin made King want more immediately. Ram’s eyes every now and then would gaze up to King’s growing erection and he had a smile of pride on his face knowing how he made King feel. King’s arousal was starting to grow again, but Ram didn’t want to make his senior wait too long again. </p><p>Then, just as Ram leaned, as King’s tip came into contact with his lips another knock at the door made them both stop. King let out a harsh sigh before standing and pulling his jeans up again. Ram only smiled up at his boyfriend as the senior stormed across the condo towards the door, it was entertaining to see, even if it was frustrating for them both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>